This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,323 discloses a disconnecting all-wheel drive drivetrain having a primary driveline, which is operated on a full-time basis, and a secondary driveline that is operated on an as-needed basis so as to maximize fuel economy. More specifically, the '323 patent discloses a configuration in which a power take-off unit (PTU) has a PTU input member, which is driven by the primary driveline, a PTU output member, and a synchronizer having a collar that is selectively movable via an actuator to control transmission of rotary power through the PTU. The actuator in the PTU is described as being electrically, mechanically, hydraulically and/or pneumatically operated.